The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLECA07153’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in summer 2004 in Stuttgart, Germany. The female parent was the proprietary Calibrachoa plant ‘W 168’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the proprietary Calibrachoa plant ‘J 003’ (unpatented).
The new cultivar was created in May 2005 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Stuttgart, Germany over a two and one-half year period (for more than 35 generations). The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.